1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a system for automatic following-distance control of a motor vehicle, in particular for automatic following-distance control of a motor vehicle in a traffic jam, having at least one sensor for monitoring the space in front of the vehicle, and an electronic device for regulating the travel, braking and steering.
2. Related Art of the Invention
Automatic following-distance control is made possible by ACC (Autonomous Cruise Control, sometimes also Adaptive Cruise Control) systems. An ACC system regulates the speed of a vehicle taking into account a vehicle traveling in front, and can under certain circumstances also automatically follow its lane, i.e. change lane automatically.
DE 4313568 C discloses a method for providing assistance for a lane change by a motor vehicle, a so-called lane change aid in which not only the space in front and behind are monitored but also the dead angle is monitored by means of a radar system in the rear view mirror, and the driver is provided, if appropriate, with warnings or instructions if he intends to change lane. In one development, the information from the lane change aid is used for a completely autonomous vehicle guiding system. A similar assistance-providing method which is improved by means of satellite navigation and lane detection means is described in EP 1052143 A.
ACC systems are described, for example, in the documents DE 19637245 A, WO 99/30920, WO 99/32318 and WO 00/62139. The three latter documents also relate to the problems with lane changing and overtaking operations which are made possible by suitable sensor and control systems. A disadvantage is their complexity, not only owing to the expenditure on control technology but also because the driver can only follow a complicated control process with difficulty and therefore has to have “blind” faith in it.